


Nightmares

by RADifer



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Canon, Post-Gravity Falls, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RADifer/pseuds/RADifer
Summary: Set two years after the twins leave Gravity Falls, Mabel is still haunted by its events. She has reoccurring nightmares, and only Dipper can help her, even though he's often the star of these hellish dreams.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I've recently binged GF again and I just had this idea pop in my head. I need more content what can I say. I will forever be waiting on a continuation for this masterpiece of a show. 
> 
> Have fun with this! I love these two children and they need love. 
> 
> ~Raddy

Mabel woke with a jerk. Panting, she rubbed the heels of her palms into her eyes in a shaky attempt to adjust her sight quickly to the darkness. Moonlight peered through the crack in her curtains, but the silver sliver of light barely illuminated the edge of her bed, let alone the rest of the room. She curled her knees up to her chest and grappled with her comforter. The more covered she was, the safer she was. However weak an argument that may be, she was sticking to it. 

She jumped with a gasp as her door creaked open and the piercing white light of a phone flashlight glared in her eyes. She squinted and hid under the cover. 

"Mabel," Dipper's voice quietly called, "it's me. Are you awake?" 

Flashes of yellow eyes and a wide, toothy grin echoed in her mind, and she froze. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she swore it rattled the sheets over her head. She tucked her face between her knees. 

"Mabel," Dipper said again, louder this time. "Mabel, I see your lump. Are you okay?" 

The bed dipped where he sat, and Mabel couldn't control her feet as they shuffled further away from the body on the edge of the bed. She flinched as he tugged at the blankets. 

"Mabel, hey, I heard you shouting. Are you okay?" His hand softly rested atop her head when he realised she wasn't coming out any time soon. When she didn't respond, he slipped his hand down the back of her head as if to pet her hair over the covers. 

"Hey, Mabel, it's just me-" 

_ Pine Tree.  _

A faint reverb. A foggy memory. 

"-Dipping Sauce. Can't you talk to me?" 

Her heart stuttered and slowed just enough for her to take a deep breath and poke her head out into the cool air of the room. Dipper had laid his cellphone face down so the flashlight could illuminate the room just enough for them to see each other. Clever, really. Though this was Dipper, after all. 

"Nightmare?" He asked. Mabel stared at his eyes for a good minute. She swallowed and licked her lips of the stick. 

"Y-yeah…" It hurt to talk about her nightmares with him. Yes, Dipper was her brother, and she loved and trusted him very much, but part of her felt as if she betrayed him by even dreaming of them. Of dreaming that he would break her trust. 

Though, it  _ really wasn't him _ , was it? 

"Wanna talk about it?" Dipper ducked his head and gave her a smile. His sleep ridden bangs messed over his forehead, curly and grown-out. He needed a haircut. 

Mabel dropped her knees and crossed them on the bed. She stared down at her lap. 

Two years.  _ Two years  _ had passed since the events of Gravity Falls, and she still was haunted by that godforsaken triangle. He was supposed to be dead. He  _ was  _ dead, but even in the proverbial grave he found a way to torture them. She couldn't trust what was in front of her eyes. She'd grown wary of her own reflection. 

She hadn't met one forthright person that summer. Everyone wasn't who they seemed, and Mabel found herself second guessing every single person's intentions with her. Cautious with new friends, new partners: that was normal. 

But she was beyond that. Her anxiety levels had her studying her own brothers eyes for flecks of yellow constantly. She found herself either avoiding eye contact completely, or staring so intensely at the other person she drove them away. There was no in between. 

Even here, in the dark of her room, just three doors down from her own parent's bed, the safest place she could be at that moment, she had a million scenarios running through her mind. 

She could die tonight by her own brother's hand. 

But it wouldn't be Dipper. Oh no. But that wouldn't matter to the police. Or their parents. 

But it mattered to her. 

And she hated these feelings. 

"Bipper," she mumbled. Dipper seemed to hear it though, as he immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Not tight. Loose enough to give her room to break it. Loose enough to keep her feeling in control. But firm. His intentions clear through the embrace. 

"You're safe. It's okay," he soothed. "I'm still me. Bipper isn't coming back." 

"I know that. Just why am I still so… scared?" Her chest ached. 

Dipper leaned back and looked her in the eyes. He shrugged. "The mind does funny things." 

His expression switched suddenly, and Mabel knew the wheels in his head were turning. "Hey, scoot over," he said, and she did as told. 

Mabel scooched closer to the wall, and Dipper slipped under the covers in her place. He snatched his phone and turned off the flashlight. He immediately started tapping on it. Mabel recognized the sounds Wii music playing from the tiny speakers. 

"Memes help everything," Dipper said with a grin. He lay down and got comfortable, stretching out his left arm for Mabel to lay on. She did, and they cuddled close together while Dipper held his phone out. 

Mabel watched a few videos, casually heckling some of the memes and vine compilations. Soon, she found herself drifting off, and Dipper was not long behind. 


End file.
